


midnight city

by yeuxdangeyams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Arcades, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Is So Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Miya Atsumu Is Dumb But We Love Him, Neon Lights At 1:30 AM, Not Beta Read, Photo Shoots, Proposals, Purikura Booths, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sensory prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeuxdangeyams/pseuds/yeuxdangeyams
Summary: this one's for iris <3
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 38





	midnight city

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for iris <3

“Alright.. I can do this. This is my only chance. He shoots and-” raucous whoops and cheers come from the cfar back corner of the arcade. “Take that ya fuckin stupid skee ball!” atsumu hollers, pumping his fist into the air in victory. The slot below spits tickets out disgracefully- as if the machine itself were heaving a big sigh of disappointment that yet another person won at skee ball. Atsumu snatches the tickets before they’re even done coming out, and it reminds kageyama of an impatient child. His eyes gleam with the same childlike mirth as he holds up fistfuls of tickets for kageyama to see. 

“Very nice, tsumu.”

“Aren’tcha proud of me tobio?” he might as well be one of those damn cheap ass bouncy balls you can get at the arcade prize counter for way too many tickets with the way he’s bouncing on the balls of his feet. Thin spirals of paper slink out of the backs of atsumus jean pockets, where hes been unceremoniously stuffing them after each triumphant win. Kageyama though, he isnt focused on any of that. His watch glares the time at him; 1:30 am. 

It was atsumus idea to come out here. Their respective team members had gone out for drinks- the adlers offering to treat the jackals for their win today -sportsmanship at its finest. But as soon as they broke away to change in the locker rooms, atsumu came flouncing up to kageyama, who thought surely he wouldve gloated (“yknow me better than that tobio!” atsumu had whined when kageyama had asked him if he was here to do just that),but instead he said something along the lines of ‘lets ditch those dummies i got somewhere i wanna take ya’. 

So here he stands, studying his boyfriend’s handsome features under the soft neon glow that lit up the whole arcade. Truthfully, he was reluctant about coming here with atsumu. Sure, he enjoyed any place he got to be with his love at, but out of all places, an arcade? Upon arriving, he didnt see the hype. Atsumu was all about the games and the stuffed prizes of which he had enough of at home; kageyama had seen his collection, including his boyfriend’s 3 foot tall plushie of kageyama that he slept with every. Single. Night. Still kageyama had not regretted moving in with the man. 

At first, kageyama stood around much too awkwardly, watching atsumu from behind as he whacked the shit out of plastic moles with a shitty soft hammer (he really put the whack in whack a mole, and kageyama was quite scared and weirdly aroused) and shot at pixelated aliens on a screen with a gun that didnt shoot when you pulled the trigger half the time. He had even goaded kageyama into going into a purikura booth with him where atsumu had deer ears and kageyama looked like a flustered bear. On the last photo, kageyama slid into atsumus lap, catching him off guard with a kiss and then swiftly exiting the booth with a smug grin on his face. Atsumu didnt come out for a few minutes, and kageyama chalks it up to his brain malfunctioning. Serves him right. 

It isnt until it’s after 11 pm and the arcade owner shuts out the minors, brings out the drinks, and dims down the lights that kageyama really saw why atsumu loves this place so much. Theres something about the way the pinks and purples and blues blend together and cast a soft angelic glow onto atsumus face that kageyama cant stop looking at. Even when they stop to sit and eat pizza and have a beer, atsumu catches kageyama stealing quick glances at him, like they were lovesick teenagers too afraid to show their feelings all over again. 

“What? Do i got somethin’ on me?” 

“No.” kageyama says softly, but he reaches across the table to run his thumb across atsumus cheek lovingly. 

“I knew it! I got pizza sauce on me dont i? Tobio, youre so mean fer not tellin’ me!” he breaks out the signature atsumu pout, and under the glow of the neon, it makes him look ultimately cuter. Kageyama lets out a soft laugh. 

“No no, i promise atsu baby, you dont have anything on your face. Just wanted to touch you is all.” theres a gentleness to his voice that atsumu recognizes almost immediately, and his expression softens a few moments after the recognition hits. “Theres my pretty boy. Now i see why you love this place. You look stunning under these lights. Should let me take some photos of you.” 

“Tobio…” atsumu breathes out, momentarily lost for words. His expression in this moment tells kageyama all he needs to know. He doesnt need photos to make this moment last forever. Hes already ingrained it into his mind, along with all his other favorite moments of atsumu. 

Kageyama still takes tons of photos. Some are striking, atsumu posed directly under soft blues and purples, looking at kageyama like he wants to kiss him senseless. Kageyama puts his phone away after those shots and pushes atsumu up against the wall, capturing his lips in his own as soft hands cup his face. 

Most of the photos are silly; atsumu stuck inside the kids play toys that he bet kageyama 300 yen he could fit into. His fat ass and thighs got stuck in a tube and kageyama had to rescue him before the owner found out and called the fire department. Again. 

There were a few photos of atsumu with his large teddy bear he cashed 5000 tickets in for. Kageyama wasnt sure exactly how much money they’d dropped there to amount that many tickets but his pockets were groaning from the loss he knew that was to come in the morning when he checked and saw how much he really spent. Not only that, but he didnt know how in the world they had space for another giant teddy in their room. Kageyama was half tempted to fill the spare room up with them and make their friends sleep in the teddy room when they came over and crashed. 

But kageyamas most favorite photo he took that night, was the one where atsumu told him to pull out his phone and take a picture of what atsumu was about to show him. Then he knelt down on one knee and kageyama snapped a picture on accident as he fainted. Luckily atsumu caught him and it was all worth it when kageyama giggled and weeped softly, staring at the glittering band on his finger, and then laughing with atsumu at how cursed his photo had come out. 

“Dont worry,” atsumu chuckled, planting a kiss on his fiance’s forehead. “We can take plenty more photos at the wedding.” and that night, while the adlers had lost their game to the jackals, kageyama had won something much, much more valuable.


End file.
